The Sorcerer's Stone
by heradeiia
Summary: Arnold and gang are eleven years old and have recieved letters of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They team up with Harry Potter, and together, they try to stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. Please r/r!
1. The Letter

The Sorcerer's Stone

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belongs to Nickelodeon and not me. Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling and was published by Scholastic Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. There are some lines here that were copied directly from the book _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.

****

Author's Notes: Hello, Harry Potter and Hey Arnold fans there! (Even though you don't read the Harry Potter books, you could still read this. *Smiles cheerfully*) I'm soooo glad you came to read this! I guess this is going to be cool! (I said, "I guess"!) I really want to receive reviews from you! Please feel free to e-mail me if you want to ask questions about Harry Potter, you know, if you don't understand it. This fic is the sequel of the fic, Getting to Know Them, if you didn't liked it, don't ever think this fic sucks too! You would never know…

****

Spoilers: the Hey Arnold! cartoon series, the fic "Fooling Arnold", and its sequel, "Getting to Know Them".

****

Summary: Arnold and gang are eleven years old and have received letters of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They team up with Harry Potter, and together, they try to stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone.

****

Note: In this fic, there's something different. Most of J.K. Rowling's HP characters, Helga, Phoebe and Gerald are going to be _waaaay_ OOC. You've been warned!

****

P.S. If there are bad grammars in the whole story, just ignore it please, cuz English isn't my first language. And no flames please, it makes me sick.

-=Clanara=- 

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo----

Chapter 1- The Letter

At Arnold's room…

Arnold opened his eyes when his alarm clock ringed. He yawned loudly. Arnold changed his clothes. He went down the stairs.

"Good morning," Arnold greeted his grandpa.

"Good morning, short man," Grandpa greeted back, still looking at the newspaper. Arnold ate animatedly and went back up to the stairs. He lay down his bed, looking up at the sky. The sky is moving fast, Arnold recognized. Then something brown interrupted his view. A huge brown bird. Only it wasn't just any bird. It was an owl. The owl tapped Arnold's window impatiently. Arnold stood up, still looking curiously at the owl. He climbed the ladder through the roof. The owl rested its talons on Arnold's shoulder when Arnold arrived at the roof. Arnold realized that there is an envelope on the owl's talons. Arnold took it from the owl. The owl left Arnold alone. The envelope of yellowish parchment, and there was an address written in emerald green ink. There was no stamp. The address is for:

****

Mr. A. Miles

The Roof of the Miles' Boarding House

High Street 

Twin City

Surrey

Arnold stared at the letter. 'How did they know I was at the roof?' he wondered. He opened the letter slowly. Inside, there was a parchment. 'It looks like it was written thousand years ago,' Arnold thought. He began to read to what is written on the parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Miles, __

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 30.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

__

Deputy Headmistress

Arnold had never felt so much in shock before. 'Me? A wizard? This is the stupidest dream I have. How can I be a wizard? I didn't even have a wand or anything,' Arnold thought, 'This can't be!' He went to the living room to where his parents were watching the television. 

"And finally, bird-watchers every where had reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls usually hunt at night and are hardly ever seen at daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself to grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" 

"Well, Ted," said the weather man, "I don't know about that—" 

Arnold took the remote and pushed the off button.

"What's the problem, Arnold?" Jason Miles asked.

Arnold looked around the room. There's no one in there but him and his parents. He sighed and reached the envelope to his pocket and gave it to his father. Jason and Molly read the letter silently.

"Ah," Jason said quietly, "Arnold—you're a wizard."

"Me? A wizard? This is just too crazy! You guys aren't witches and wizards!" Arnold yelled desperately.

"Shhh, don't be noisy, Arnold, you don't want them to hear what you're saying. The wizardry world is kept a secret from the non-magical people. Anyway, maybe you have some of the blood your great Grandfather had, he's a wizard too, you know," Molly said calmly. 

"Great. Now I'm the most normal person in the world," Arnold said sarcastically. Jason didn't say anything. He looked at the back of the letter. 

"Someone with the name, 'Hagrid' will pick you up at August 15 on the park. He's going to meet you there at two in the morning. I guess we'll just tell this boarding house's tenants that you will transfer in a school somewhere in Scotland," Jason said, "Don't worry, Arnold, you'll be just fine." 

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: Do you liked the plot? I hope you did. The next chapter is already up. Thanks for reading though, I really appreciated it. Please review!

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	2. The Flying Motorcycle

The Sorcerer's Stone

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belongs to Nickelodeon and not me. Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling and was published by Scholastic Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. There are some lines here that were copied directly from the book _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.

****

Author's Note: I'm getting so excited! I wanted Arnold to be at Hogwarts now but of course I couldn't do that. I really love Hey Arnold and Harry Potter so I made this fic! I'm so happy! Anywayz, if I receive flames, I'm going to have a stomach flu. So if I see flames, I'm losing my mood to write which means I'm going to post the chapters slower than usual.

****

Spoilers: the Hey Arnold! cartoon series, the fic "Fooling Arnold", and its sequel, "Getting to Know Them".

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 2- The Flying Motorcycle 

August 15…

It was August 15 and Arnold is getting himself ready to meet a real wizard in the park. Arnold sighed loudly and said aloud, "Boy, I'm really going to miss them."

He thought about his friends, his grandparents, his classmates and the tenants of the Miles' Boarding House. It just felt weird to be without them. "Arnold, don't you know that being in the wizarding world is going to be cool? You're going to have your own wand to use it for magic, do potions that can make you invisible, transfigure something into something else? That's so cool," Arnold said to himself.

"Hello, short man—"

"Grandpa, I'm not a short man anymore! I'm eleven-years-old!" Arnold said loudly.

"Anyway, I just want you to know that I'll drive you over to the park. It's too dark out there for you to be going out alone."

"Sure, Grandpa."

-----ooOoo-----

Arnold looked at his family.

"Be careful, Arnold, we're really going to miss you. We love you," Molly said, hugging Arnold while Jason patted Arnold on the back. (Zoe is crying too, hugging Arnold's legs tightly.)

"I love you too, mom, dad, Zoe" Arnold said, tears flowing in is eyes. His mother, sister and father kissed his son on the cheek and Jason hugged his son. 

Arnold wiped a tear in his eye and waved at his family before he could hug them again. "Bye."

-----ooOoo-----

Arnold arrived at the dark park. He sat down on a bench to meet a wizard named Hagrid. He heard a car coming. 'I thought wizards usually use broomsticks?' Arnold wondered in his mind. 'I'm not going to stand up. Let him find me.' He looked towards the direction of the car. He then saw hair. Tall hair.

"Gerald?!"

"Arnold! What are you doing here?" Gerald asked.

"I'm going to meet a wiz—a man named Hagrid," Harry said, almost saying the 'W' word.

"You mean a wizard? Well, I'm going to meet him too. Aren't you excited? We can ride broomsticks, get a wand, be invisible, and levitate things—" Gerald continued to babble about the wizarding world when they heard two people bickering behind them.

"Phoebe! I told you to wake me up last night! You're really annoying, you know!" It was Helga.

"Helga?" Arnold and Gerald said at the same time.

"Are you going to meet someone here?" Arnold asked.

"Yes. A wizard called, Hagrid," Helga said.

"Helga!" Phoebe put her hand in Helga's mouth to make her shut up.

"We're going to meet him too. Hey wait! Does it meant that you guys are witches?" Gerald asked almost yelling in excitement. 

"Yes! And you are wizards?" Phoebe and Helga said at the same time.

Arnold nodded and said, "Yup. That would be so cool. All we have to do is wait for Hagrid."

-----ooOoo-----

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around the four of them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the park for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they looked up at the sky—and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed in front of them. If the motorcycle was huge it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked so big to be allowed and so _wild_—long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you Mr. Rubeus Hagrid?" Arnold asked, his heart pounding.

The giant chuckled and said, "Well o' 'course I am. C'mon! Hop on!" 

A boy their age was sitting on the motorcycle.

"Hi I'm Arnold Miles," Arnold said to the boy. "How 'bout you? What's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter—" the boy said.

"Harry Potter. So nice to meet you. My parents told me that you have survived a killing curse cast by the darkest wizard. And then the killing curse rebounded. You didn't die and the other wizard vanished. You've only got a scar. Can you believe that? In school, you would be the most famous person." Phoebe said sarcastically and bitterly, Harry noticed this a bit but he's sure that Phoebe is just a bit—angry? 

"Yeah, Hagrid just told me that awhile ago," Harry said, turning red. 

"Yer guys me want ter introduce yerselves firs'," Hagrid said.

After they had all introduced them selves and chatted a bit Hagrid said, "Our break is o'er. We don' wan' muggles seein' us. Okay, let's fly!" Hagrid pushed some button on the motor cycle then they are actually flying. The five eleven-year-olds enjoyed the trip. They are flying on a weirdly huge motorcycle.

The eleven-year-olds didn't have time to ask what 'muggle' is. They're too busy talking and laughing and doing other things inside the huge motorcycle. No one ever realized that Phoebe looked so murderous at Harry, they're too busy to just laugh and talk.

"Er…Phoebe?" Gerald said, "How do you know the story of the dark wizard?" 

"That would be because…because my parents…my parents are like us. They told me that story when I'm just little."

"Why aren't they in the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Phoebe said, just shrugging while staring up at the sky.

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: I'm absolutely sure you'll like the next chapter, the chapter next to the next chapter and the chapter next to the next, next chapter (Chapters 3,4 and 5). If you need to ask me questions about this fic or Harry Potter, feel free to e-mail me and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. Anywayz, please review! 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	3. Diagon Alley

The Sorcerer's Stone

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belongs to Nickelodeon and not me. Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling and was published by Scholastic Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. There are some lines here that were copied directly from the book _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.

****

Author's Notes: You would realized that I called Arnold's boarding house like this: "Miles' Boarding House", coz' that's the name of the boarding house, and I own it. Anywayz, please review. If you want any suggestions or you just want to tell me something, feel free to e-mail me. Special thanks to Valerie, my sister, she helped me in this chapter coz' I've been having difficulty in doing the part when they are at Diagon Alley and Platform-Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Oh, and since I didn't know what Phoebe's surname is, I'm going to invent one. If you knew what her surname is, put it in your review so that I could change the surname I invented to the surname you told me. YOU NEED TO REVIEW, OK!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

****

P.S. I just want to remind you that English isn't my first language so please ignore the bad grammars of this whole fic…

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 3- Diagon Alley

Arnold opened his eyes. He looked around his surroundings. He realized that everybody was asleep except for Hagrid, who is controlling the motorcycle. 

"Where are we?" Arnold asked the giant.

"We are goin' ter be near Diagon Alley," The giant said cheerfully. "Yeh'll see e'erythin' yeh need 'n there. Yer school books, yer cauldron, yer potion ingredients and yer'll al'o buy yer own wan'."

"But how can I buy those? Did my parents bought some money for me?" Arnold asked.

"Yer guardians," Hagrid said, pointing his sausage sized fingers at the people at the back. "had gave muggle moneys to the school. We're going to change it firs' into wizard money so yeh can buy yer school things. And o'course, they had already paid yer tuition fee."

"Did you just said, muggle money? Because we use pounds—"

The giant chuckled. "Muggles, are non-magical people. And witches and wizards _are _magical people. Wan' some proof?"

"Yes," Arnold swallowed. 'Is he going to give me a proof that I'm a real wizard?' Arnold thought. 

"O'ay. When yeh get angry, as in so angry, do yeh blow summat up?" the wild-haired giant asked.

Arnold thought for a bit. "I guess there's always an accident happening when I'm angry. One time, when my classmate embarrassed me in the cafeteria, his apple and glass exploded. And another time, when someone wouldn't let go of Helga, I get so angry that the person's hand broke. And sometime, when I'm hiccuping, objects

kept floating, I didn't know why. And last week—"

The giant put his trash-can-lid-sized hand in the air and said, "See? Told ya! Tha' happens 'coz yeh can' con'rol yer magi' po'ers."

Arnold didn't reply. 

-----ooOoo-----

All of them went out the motorcycle and yawned loudly.

"This is it," Hagrid said. "the Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place."

It was a tiny grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, the eleven-year-olds wouldn't notice that it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glanced at it. Their eyes were focus in a big bookshop on the other side as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron in fact; Arnold had the feeling that they are the only ones who can see it. Hagrid led them inside the pub. Inside, it was very dark and shabby. Every one stared at the eleven-year-olds. Then they saw Harry Potter. People started to drop their wineglass and went over to Harry, bowing deeply and shaking his hands saying things like:

"So nice, to meet you, Harry Potter, so nice to meet you."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand."

And other things. 

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid waved at a young man that looks so nervous. The man has a purple turban on is head that smells strongly of garlic as if some vampire will be there any second. 

"Hagrid! Wh-who's this with you?" Professor Quirrell asked looking nervously at Harry.

"I'm Phoebe McKee," Phoebe extended a hand which Professor Quirell took. He gave Phoebe a I-Know-You look and Phoebe grinned. Nobody took notice of this.

Arnold Gerald and Helga had introduced themselves too.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, shaking Professor Quirell's hand. Quirell became paler than usual and said, more nervous than ever, "N-n-ni-n-nice to mi-m-meet you, M-mister Pot-t-ter. I-I-I-I'm going t-t-to be y-y-your Defense Against the D-d-dark Arts t-teacher" His hand is so cold, Harry realized. Harry smiled nervously. 'This man is totally weird,' Harry thought, 'Oh well.'

Nobody even noticed that Phoebe glared at Harry. Again.

Hagrid led them out of the pub.

He tapped his wand to a brick wall three times and the wall became an archway. The eleven-year-olds gasped when they saw what's on the other side of the wall. It's a _very _narrow street full of people a.k.a. witches and wizards. There are shops in both sides of the street. 

"Firs' we'll go ter Gringotts," Hagrid said.

Arnold and the others haven't had time to ask what's Gringotts, they're too busy looking at the stores; the giant chuckled at this. Everything is weird; in the pet stores, there are owls and other animals that shouldn't be petted. In the clothes stores, there are robes and cloaks. In the bookstores, there are books that talks and there are other stores that's so weird.

"Look, a Nimbus 2000!" Exclaimed a child. The eleven-year-olds turned there heads around at a store called, "Quality Quidditch Supplies", whatever it was, inside you could only see broomsticks and balls that are different sizes. A lot of people had there nose pressed at the glass window just to see the broom called "Nimbus 2000". Harry was so amazed. 

"This is Gringotts. Yer guys better don' mess up wi' the Goblins," Hagrid said.

"Goblins?" Gerald asked, shivering.

"Yeh," Hagrid said.

"Mr. Hagrid, sir, could you tell me what Gringgots is?" Helga asked.

"Firs' o' all it is a bank. It is run by Goblins. Yeh'd be mad if you try an' rob in there. Never mess with Goblins, chil'ren. Gringotts is the safes' place in the worl' fer anything yeh want ter keep safe," Hagrid said, leading them inside the tall tower. 

Inside was the most nasty-looking creatures they had ever saw. The eleven-year-olds bowed at the Goblins. Now they were facing another pair of doors. This time, with words engraved upon them:

__

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed, 

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"As I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting in high stools behind a long counter, doing business efficiently. 

"Mornin'," Hagrid said to a free goblin. "I just want you to please change this muggle money into wizard money." He handed the goblin 5 moneybags, which the goblin took.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly, "It's all about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well. I need to get someone to lead you in the vault. Griphook!" 

Griphook was yet another goblin. They followed Griphook toward one of the doors leaving off the hall. 

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Gerald asked curiously.

"Can' tell yeh tha'. Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me," Hagrid said a bit nervous.

No one ever realized that Phoebe looked hungrily at Hagrid's letter. She obviously wanted to get the thing from vault seven hundred and thirteen. But why and what was it, anyway?

(**Author's Notes:** I'll skip the part when they going under ground at Gringotts.)

Vault seven hundred and thirteen…

When they were very deep into the ground, they arrived at the vault seven hundred and thirteen, it has no key hole in it. 

"Stand back," Griphook said. He stroked the door with one of his long fingernail then it simply melted away. 

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook.

"How often do you check if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," Griphook said with a rather nasty grin.

"Gee, you'll be dehydrated inside of there! You know, without water inside?" Harry said, grimacing. 

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Arnold was sure. But at first, he thought it was empty. Then he noticed that there was a grubby little package wrapped in brown paper. Hagrid picked the little package and tucked it deep inside his coat. Arnold longed to ask what it was but knew better than to ask. 

"It's best if I keep my mouth shut," Hagrid said, noticing the perplexed faces of the eleven-year-olds—except for Phoebe, who looked so insane, she really wanted to get the package from Hagrid.

(**Author's Notes:** I'll skip the part when they're going back up to the main hall.)

When they are at the main hall…

"'Scuse me," Hagrid said to the goblin they had spoken to earlier. "Where's the exchange fer the muggle money I gave 'while ago?"

"And you are Mr. Hagrid?" The goblin asked, making sure that it really was him.

"Yes," Hagrid said.

The goblin gave Hagrid five moneybags. He handed it to each of the eleven-year-olds. 

It's so heavy they realized. Harry took a peek to what's inside. "Wow. Is this real gold, silver and bronze?"

"O' course tha's real! The gold ones are called galleons. The silver ones are sickles and the little bronzes are called knuts. Understand?" 

The five eleven-year-olds nodded. When they're outside Gringotts, Hagrid said to the eleven-year-olds, "Might as well get yer uniform."

He led them to a shop called, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions". 

"Listen, do yeh guys min' (mind) if I leave you in here? There's a checklist in yer Hogwarts letter. Ask people if you don't know where you can buy the things in the checklist. I'll meet yeh in Ollivander's, at noon, okay?" 

"Okay!" Helga said. They waved good-bye at the giant.

"Let's go to the robe shop first," Arnold said, looking at the checklist.

They entered the Madam Malkin's shop alone. Madam Malkin was a squat; smiling witch dressed all in mauve. 

"Hogwarts?" she asked kindly. 

The eleven-year-olds just nodded and followed Madam Malkin. After what seemed to be 10 minutes of measuring their body, Madam Malkin said, "Hold on there, dears, I'll get you the robes."

They waited until Madam Malkin came back with 5 plastic bags, each with Hogwarts' robes inside. They thanked the witch and paid their robes.

"So? What next?" Helga asked impatiently, wanting to buy more.

"We need to buy our school books," Phoebe said, folding the checklist and placing it in her pocket.

They entered a shop called _Flourish and Blotts_. Inside, you wouldn't see anything but books in different sizes. Gerald and Phoebe enjoyed the books in there since they're smart. 

"This is the best bookstore I had ever been to," Phoebe said, beaming.

"Me too," Gerald said. 

Once again they paid their course books.

They also bought one cauldron, one telescope and other equipment they would need for school. Now all they need is a wand. 

"We need to buy a wand," Arnold said, looking at the checklist.

"Oh, there it is," Phoebe said, pointing her finger at a store called, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

They entered the shop, feeling a bit nervous. It was a tiny place. 

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Arnold, Gerald and Harry jumped while the girls promptly screamed. 

"Hello," Arnold said awkwardly. 

"Sit down, all of you," said Mr. Ollivander. 

They obeyed the old man. 

"Give me your wand arm." Mr. Ollivander ordered Harry. Harry took his trembling right hand in front of Ollivander.

"Ah yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, looking at Harry's scar. He traced it with his fingers. 

"And that's where…I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," Ollivander said softly, still touching the scar on Harry's forehead. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Powerful wand. Very powerful, and in the wrong hands…well, if I'd know what that wand going out in the world to do…."

"Hmmm. Well, now Mr.Potter. Let me see," Ollivander measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of the dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And ofcourse, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hands at once. He waved several wands but once again, Mr. Ollivander will snatch it away from him. 

"Hmmm, how about this? Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," Ollivander said, handing the wand to Harry.

Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of gold and red sparks shot from the wand. 

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, very good. Well, well, well…how curious…how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious…curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He paid seven Galleons to Mr. Ollivander. Helga, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold bought some wand too. 

"It's twelve o'clock. Wonder where Hagrid is," Helga said.

Arnold turned around and saw Hagrid. 

"Hagrid! Over here!" Arnold said.

"Oh, hello. Bought all o' yer school things?"

"Yes," Arnold said, showing their shopping bags.

"Okay then! Follow me! You're all going stay in the Leaky Cauldron!"

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes: This had been a very confusing fic, I know that. I know all of you got questions. The following are the answers of the most frequently asked questions regarding this fic:

****

Question # 1: It's only August 15, why is Arnold saying good bye to his parents? It's not yet September 1.

Answer: Because Arnold and the others (Including Harry Potter) will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron (There are hotel rooms there) so that they can get used to the wizarding world.

****

Question # 2: Why did Harry Potter have some money?

Answer: You all knew that the Dursleys hated Harry so much. The Dursleys gave money to the school as soon as they can to get Harry out of their house and so that the owl post should stop. 

****

Question # 3: **Is Ron and Hermione will be in the fic?**

Answer: Good question. Ron and Hermione will be in different houses which means that they wouldn't be in the house where Harry is. Oh and they are also OOC; and they wouldn't like Harry much.

****

Question # 4: Are you going to put romance in this fic?

Answer: I really can't think of pairing and romance scenes. If you have suggestions tell it to me in your review or e-mail me and I'll think of it first.

****

Question # 5: Why in the world did Arnold have parents?! 

Answer: That would be because you haven't read my other fic yet. The title is "Getting to Know Them", you should read it first so that you'll understand it. 

****

Question # 6: Who gave Harry the scar?

Answer: Obviously, it was Voldemort. I'll make it more detailed, but I won't put it here, you'll see it in the next chapter.

****

Question # 7: Why is Gerald smart?

Answer: Sorry but I can't tell you that. You'll know soon.

****

Question # 8: **Why do I have 2 eyes? Why not three?**

Answer: I don't know and I don't care! How should I know, anyway? Ask an anthropologist!!!

Question # 9: Why is Phoebe really suspicious? 

Answer: You will know that until the _last _chapter. Sorry but I really can't tell it to you 'cause when I tell that to you, it will spoil you too much as if you already know what will happen until the last chapter.

Well, are there questions you need to ask that isn't up there? Ask it to me in your review or e-mail me. Thank you so much for reading! Please read the next chapter! Don't stop reading this fic, okay? And no flames please, I'm going to be sooo sick if I see those words. 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	4. Through the Barrier

The Sorcerer's Stone

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belongs to Nickelodeon and not me. Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling and was published by Scholastic Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. There are some lines here that were copied directly from the book _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction. I only own this story. 

****

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 4 peeps! I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing this my self. Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction! This meant so much to me, I hope I could thank you in personal but of course, I couldn't do that. Well, thanks again! 

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 4- Through the Barrier

(**A/N: **In chapter 3, I told you that I'm going to put a flash back to how Harry had a scar right? If you already know why {since you have read the Harry Potter books} just scroll down, don't read the flash back anymore.)

-=Flashback=-

Harry is sitting at Hagrid's motorcycle.

"Excuse me, sir, but how did my parents die? I doubt that they died in a car crash," Harry asked.

"Don't believe those muggles! Anyway there is this man that is so bad," Hagrid said but pausing.

"What's the man's name?" Harry asked.

"I can't say it," Hagrid said.

"Can you spell his name?" Harry suggested.

"Nah, can't spell it. Oh, all right. His name is—_Voldemort_, don't make me say it again," Hagrid shivered. "This man is so bad, he had killed many people, so many people," Hagrid shook his head sadly. He sniffed and continued, "Your parents are wonderful students at Hogwarts, Harry. One night, You-Know-Who came to your house; you're just a baby at that time. He-he killed your parents." The giant started to sob a bit.

"Then?"

"He tried to kill you too. But the spell that he cast rebounded. Instead, the spell was hit to him."

"What happened?"

"Some say he died but I doubt that. He's maybe somewhere out there, too weak to have his own body. Anyway, you became very famous about it, Harry, very famous. You had made the Dark Lord down and all you got is that scar," Hagrid said.

-=End of Flashback=-

The five eleven-year-olds stayed in Diagon Alley. Obviously, the girls shared a room and the boys shared too. Being in Diagon Alley is so fun. 

"Okay, this is the last day we have in Diagon Alley. Hagrid'll pick us up tomorrow." Arnold said, his elbows resting on the dining table but interrupted by loud groans.

"Aw, man! I'm really going to miss this place! A tub of ice cream for lunch! Well, let's see if that's possible in Hogwarts," Gerald groaned. 

"I know we're going to miss this place, guys, but we need to go in Hogwarts. Anyway, who wants to go to the Magical Creature shop? Er…it's a pet shop," Arnold explained.

"Let's go now!" squeaked Phoebe. 

They all stood up, placed the right amount of money on the table, and walked out to the backyard. 

-----ooOoo-----

At the pet store…

All of them looked at the animals. They all knew the use of owls; they are the ones who send mails. 

"Arnold? Do you want to share an owl with me?" Harry asked, looking at a snowy owl.

"Sure. How about you guys? What are you going to buy? Remember, in the checklist you can only bring—" Arnold said, but interrupted by Helga.

"An owl, cat or toad. Yeah, yeah, we know that already. Stop being as if you're the adult in here." Helga said, looking at the cats.

"Well, Hagrid said I'm in-charge," Arnold protested. 

"Stop it, you two. Arnold, do you want this owl?" Harry asked, showing Arnold a snowy owl.

"Okay, she's fine. What will we call her then?" Arnold asked, looking at the owl that is sleeping under her wings.

"How about Hedwig?" Harry said.

"Nice name. Let's buy it now," Arnold said excitedly.

Helga bought a black cat ("It's because I'm a witch! I have a right to have a black cat, you know! Don't believe in superstitions! They just make you scared!" Helga said to Gerald). Her cat's name was McKenzie. Her cat's magical power is x-ray vision. Phoebe bought a cat too but it was not black; it was purple and orange combination. She calls her cat Nat (nickname for "Natalie") and her cat's magical power is being camouflage. Gerald bought a toad called Aberforth but he didn't buy the one with magical powers because he promised to all of them that he will pay for the tub of ice cream for lunch; he wants to buy the special one so he didn't waste money for just a toad.

Arnold clapped his hands. "Okay! Time for lunch! Gerald, you have your promise," Arnold said, looking at Gerald. 

Gerald nodded his head.

For lunch, they only ate ice cream. Their drinks were strawberry milk shakes. All of the food had cream in it. While eating, they talked about how excited and sad they were; they sure want to be in Hogwarts but they will miss the tub of ice cream they used to eat during lunch.

-----ooOoo-----

Arnold yawned loudly at the next day. He sat down on his bed. 'What's that?' Arnold thought, seeing something lumpy on the bottom of his bed. He opened his eyes completely and saw that it was Hedwig. Hedwig came rushing into him and dropped a letter to his head. 

__

Dear Arnold, It read,

__

Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at 9:00; make sure that all of you have all of your things for school. We'll go to King's Cross train station. Make sure you don't leave anything in your hotel rooms. I need to go now. 

Hagrid

Arnold stood up and stretched. 

"Harry! Wake up! We need to go to meet Hagrid out side Leaky Cauldron!" Arnold, said, shaking Harry gently.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Harry muttered.

Arnold woke up the rest. They all packed their things hurriedly, bumping to each other. 

"Let's go!" Arnold called to his friends.

They all followed him. They said thank you to Tom, the bartender and said good-bye to the people in the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said, "Where's the flying motorcycle?"

"Behind tha' building. We don' wan' muggle seein' a motorcycle tha' big," Hagrid said.

"But they'll see us up in the sky!" Helga said.

"I put a muggle-repelling charm on it. Whe' muggles see it, they wou'd thin' of somethin' importan' an' forget abou' the flying motorcycle they saw," Hagrid said replied. "We need to go now, you don't want to miss your train."

As usual, they enjoyed their trip. 

-----ooOoo-----

"Platform 9 ¾? Where the heck can you find this?!" Helga yelled, looking at her ticket. 

"There. Make sure yer are holding yer ticke'. All you 'ave to do is run straigh' ter the barrier. Don't worry, you'll get pass it, it's not really solid, just make sure you're holding yer ticket," Hagrid said.

All of them turned there heads around and saw a sign between platform 9 and 10, it said, "Platform 9 ¾ ", once again, witches and wizards can only see it. 

"I'll go first. Bye, Hagrid, thanks for everything," Arnold said. 

He ran fast, holding his trolley, Hedwig on top while closing his eyes. He is less than 1 foot trough the barrier and then he opened his eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine. It was Hogwarts Express. 

"Wow," was all Arnold could say. 

When Gerald, Helga, Phoebe and Harry is in platform, they entered the train. Almost all of the compartments are full.

Gerald opened a compartment and saw a girl and a boy in there, practicing simple spells.

"Excuse me, is this two sits taken?" Gerald asked.

"No. Not at all. Sit. We're just practicing a spell that can make your things light," said the girl.

"Thanks," Gerald muttered. He let Phoebe sit with him.

"We'll just choose another compartment," Arnold said.

Helga, Arnold and Harry stayed in a compartment near the back of the train. Helga closed the compartment door. They talked about the barrier, the weird platform name and other weird stuff they saw.

Suddenly, a smiling witch with a tray came. 

"Do you want snacks?" the witch asked. 

"Do you have any Mars Bars?" Helga asked. "Ooooh! I'll buy all of that. Three each!" She saw different weird candies that she wanted to try.

The lady with a tray left their compartment after Helga paid.

"Thanks, Helga," Arnold and Harry said when Helga said to eat some.

"What's this?" Arnold said, looking at a weird colored bean.

"That's a bean, butt-head!" Helga said matter-of-factly.

"I know it's a bean but I never see a bean this color," Arnold said.

"So taste it!" Harry said excitedly.

Arnold did so and said, "Tastes like—booger!"

"Ewww! I think it's because it's called 'Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans', it means _every _flavor!" Helga said, disgusted.

"What's this one?" Harry asked.

"Taste it!" Helga and Arnold chorused.

"It's a taste of—I don't know—I think its—ear wax! Yuck!" Harry said.

They enjoyed eating the beans, guessing what flavor their beans are. They also ate Chocolate Frogs, the frog is really moving; you need to catch it so you could eat it. They also ate a bubble gum that is so cool; it becomes a real balloon; inside you'll see a card; inside the card you'll see one famous witch or wizard. Arnold started to collect the cards, he pops the balloon to get it. Helga tasted a candy with a weird shape; the moment the candy is in her mouth, she started to float from one foot from the ground. There are also disgusting candies too; there are Blood Pops, Cockroach Clusters, Ice Mice and much more.

"I think wizard sweets are cooler than the one the muggles had, I mean, this is so cool!" Helga said, her mouth full of pumpkin pasty.

"Yeah! I just wish when we're just a kid, we had this kind of candies," Arnold said, he's mouth full of the bubble gum that becomes a balloon.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed, opening a box of a chocolate frog.

Helga went out the compartment to change her clothes at the bathroom while Arnold and Harry change in the compartment. 

After several minutes, some one opened the door. Helga was there, wearing the Hogwarts robes. 

"Do I looked like a witch enough?" Helga asked, sitting down.

"You always look like a witch," Arnold joked.

"Haha," Helga said sarcastically while petting her cat, McKenzie.

It was getting really dark. Then they heard a voice echo: "We will be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Please leave your luggage to the train, it will be taken to the school separately!"

"Oh my god! What if they give us a challenge? I didn't even know magic! Their parents are magical! We'll be the only first years that is muggle-borns!"

"Helga, I'm sure that there are a lot of muggle-born students too," Harry said reassuringly. 

"Yeah, he's right. I mean, there are hundreds of Hogwarts students. It's impossible that we're the only muggle borns, you know," Arnold said, looking out of the window. 

-----ooOoo-----

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Yer okay, there?" said a familiar voice.

Arnold, Helga, Harry, Phoebe and Gerald saw Hagrid's big face. 

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be tick trees there. 

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulders. 

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Note: That's all for now, peeps! Please review. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and I promise that. By the way, if you want to know, the next chapter is the Sorting ceremony.

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	5. Away From Each Other

The Sorcerer's Stone

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

****

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! belonged to Nickelodeon and not me. Harry Potter is written by J.K. Rowling and was published by Scholastic Inc., Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. There are some lines here that were copied directly from the book _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this work of fanfiction. The _Sorting Hat Song_ is made by my sister, Valerie, which means that I didn't own it, I just borrowed it. 

****

Author's Notes: Do you know that having a sister can be cool sometimes? I said, "sometimes," she could be very annoying too, you know. Anyways, thank you, "Valerie" for letting me borrow the Sorting Hat Song you made; you rock! If you're a RK (Rurouni Kenshin) fan, read Valerie's fic, she had made two. I really hope that you would enjoy this last chapter for this week. Happy reading!

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----ooOoo-----

Chapter 5- Away From Each Other

The door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch with emerald-green robes stood there. She looked so stern and her hair was pulled into a tight bun.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," said the stern looking witch.

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted in your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the, most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us? You probably know it 'cause your parents are witches and wizards—" Arnold asked Phoebe but Phoebe interrupted him in a rather irritated voice:

"My parents studied in a wizard school somewhere in America, okay? Now could you please shut up? I'm getting so nervous!" Phoebe said angrily, swaying back and forth, sweat getting down on her face as if she didn't want to go in.

-----ooOoo-----

"Now form a line," Professor McGonagall said to the first years when she got back. "And follow me."

The first years formed a line nervously. They followed Professor McGonagall until they reached a pair giant doors. 

Arnold (and the others) had never imagined such a splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table were the staff were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with staff behind them. The first years are all shaking so horribly except for a girl named Hermione Granger. She kept babbling about something she read from a book; Phoebe was listening to her, looking frightened, not nervous, while Gerald is just shaking. 

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a pointed wizard hat. This hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. All of the students were staring at the hat. A few seconds later, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing:

__

I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

It's so nice to meet you!

Come and sit on the stool in front,

Since you're fresh and new

There are four houses here

Each one with its unique trait,

Come on and have no fear,

'Cause I'll say it straight

One of the houses is Ravenclaw,

The smart ones are in there,

They all have brains and none are raw,

And never full of air!

Another one is Slytherin,

They are sly and cunning,

I guess you'll find a home in there

If you're fond of winning

You could be in Hufflepuff,

Where they're all very nice,

But if you want to make them bluff,

You'll be turned into mice!

And lastly there's Gryffindor

Their mascot is a lion,

They never go lie flat on the floor

If there's war, they could be relied on

Come put me on! Don't be afraid!

I'm not going to bite!

Don't hide, since I'm hard to evade,

And I'm sure I'll settle things right

The whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each table then became quiet and still again. 

"So we've just have to try on the hat!" Arnold said to Phoebe, who isn't saying anything.

'What's the problem with Phoebe anyway? She's becoming dark. A bit,' Arnold thought.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. 

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down on the Hufflepuff table. Harry was shocked to see a ghost waving merrily at her. 

'That must be the Hufflepuff ghost,' Harry thought.

Bones, Susan went to Hufflepuff too. 

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second to the left clapped this time.

Brocklehurst Mandy went to Ravenclaw too. 

"Brown, Lavender!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table applauded loudly. There was a pair of twins who're making noises on top of their lungs in the Gryffindor table.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. The Slytherins and some of the first years clapped but were drowned by the loud "boos" from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called when she is in the list of the letter "G".

Hermione sat down on the stool and wore the hat eagerly.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

Everyone in the Ravenclaw table cheered loudly and several of them went to shake Hermione's hand.

"Gregory, Brian!" Professor McGonagall called.

A pale boy went shakily out of the line. He put the hat on. The hat took a moment before it shouted—

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

-----ooOoo-----

When Professor McGonagall is in the list of the letter, 'J'…

"Johnson, Gerald!"

Gerald put on the hat, looking perfectly calm then suddenly the hat shouted, 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Arnold was so shocked. 'What if the hat put me in a different house?' Arnold thought, frowning, 'Don't worry Arnold, you could still be friends with Gerald even though you're away from each other most of the time. You're still friends.'

-----ooOoo-----

When Professor McGonagall is in the list of the letter "M"…

"McKee, Phoebe!"

Phoebe looked so uncomfortable when she come face to face with the staff. She looked away from them and sat down on the stool.

It's like forever. The hat kept thinking so hard that the students were getting bored. And at last, the hat shouted, 

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Phoebe, now that you're in Ravenclaw, we'll still be friends, 'kay?" Helga called.

"Of course! See you tomorrow!"

Helga waved.

"Miles, Arnold!"

Arnold went to the stool and put the hat on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said.

The Gryffindors applauded when Arnold approached them.

-----ooOoo-----

When Professor McGonagall is in the list of the letter 'P'…

"Pataki, Helga!"

The hat only took 5 seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Arnold hugged Helga in the Gryffindor table.

"Arnold…er…perhaps you could get out of me now," Helga said, liking the feeling of being hugged but didn't like people think they're a couple or some sort.

"Oh…yeah, right, sorry Helga," Arnold mumbled.

"Potter, Harry!" 

The whole hall came whispering to each other.

Harry got out of the line feeling really nervous.

He realized that every one is whispering excitedly and taking a better view of him. 

He sat down on the stool, holding the edges nervously. He put on the hat and waited for the hat to say something. Suddenly the hat shouted—

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors were getting mad. 

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" chorused the Weasley twins. 

-----ooOoo-----

When Professor McGonagall is in the list of the letter, 'W'…

"Weasley, Ronald!" 

A read haired boy went to the stool shakily. In less than 3 seconds the hat declared—

"SLYTHERIN!" 

The first years clapped but interrupted by gasps from the whole Great Hall. The Slytherins were all angry. They didn't want a Weasley in their table. The Weasleys were all looking at him in shame. No Weasley would ever go in a different house (all of the Weasleys were in Gryffindor), especially in Slytherin. 

Ronald went to the end of the Slytherin table as if he wanted to cry. 

Professor McGonagall was so shocked but continued anyway.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Nobody even clapped. Not even a Slytherin. They kept throwing nasty looks to Ronald Weasley. 

Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up and said, "Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts!" 

Still, nobody even cheered. Every one was so shocked that a Weasley even went to Slytherin. 

The Headmaster cleared his throat and said, "Let the Feast begin!" He clapped his hands twice and the four long tables were field with food. 

Harry was amazed. 

They ate silently in the Hall. The only noise they're making was the chattering of the spoons and forks. 

After eating, the Headmaster stood up and said, "It's time for bed now! Chop, chop!"

The Gryffindors stood up and followed, Percy, the prefect. 

-----ooOoo-----

****

A/N 1: Have you all know why Slytherins hated the Weasleys? If you don't understand, ask it to me in your reviews and I'll put the answers in the next chapter. Have you noticed that the other houses hate Slytherin? I'll explain it on a later chapter, if you don't know.

-----ooOoo-----

****

Author's Notes 2: I feel so bad about Ron and Hermione. *sob* They weren't in Gryffindor! I'm so sorry! But I have to do it this way! At least I have a reason! Now just tell me if I should continue. Tell me. Understand? Good, now tell me! Review now!

-=Clanara=-

-----ooOoo-----


	6. Taking Classes -- Wizarding Style!

The Sorcerer's Stone
    
    *********************************************************************************

****

Disclaimer: You already knew that I don't own Harry Potter and Hey Arnold and the other lines of this fic, right? Good. Because this is the last time I'm going to tell you that I only own this fic. 

****

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted! My computer needs to be repaired so I went to the other computer and believe me; this computer I'm using now has a very hard-to-press keyboard.

Anyhoo, one of my reader/reviewer asked where Draco Malfoy is; he is in Slytherin. I was thinking in putting Draco in another house but I shook my head, I think Draco is better to be in Slytherin so that he could make Ron a badperson, you know, they would hate Harry so much.

Oh and Draco's cronies (Crabbe and Goyle) were in Hufflepuff. *Grin* They're too dumb to be sly, cunning and shrewd.

Erm…do you think Phoebe is a follower of Voldemort? Hehe, I won't tell ya, y'all see it in the last chapter, you just have to wait! Well, I think I need to keep my mouth shut so that you could read now! (If you're still there) Hope you enjoy this!

****

Please read this: If you haven't read my other fics (The fics that you should read before this), "Fooling Arnold" and it's sequel, "Getting to Know Them" yet, please read them 'cause in the last chapter of this fic, I'm going to put something about my other fics. I can summarize it for you if you want. 

__

Fooling Arnold: A fic about Helga taking a potion (polyjuice Potion to be specific) that could make her look like Ruth. She took the potion so that she can kiss her beloved, Arnold. But the potion wears off while they were kissing then Arnold saw her true identity. So what will happen next? Uh-oh – I smell trouble…

__

Getting to Know Them: A fic about Arnold and Helga talking into a forest then Arnold got beaten by a wolf. Helga and Arnold were unconscious and when Arnold opened his eyes, he saw 3 people that will change his life forever…**Hint: **The people were Arnold's _ o _ h e _, F _ t _ e r and S _ s _ e r

Please read them after you read this chapter! (If you have read them already, then you don't need to read them anymore!)

Sorry for the long Author's Notes peepz!

Frindle! (Just a word I have gotten from a book)

-=Clanara=-

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 6- Taking Classes – Wizarding Style!

The Gryffindor first years stood up and followed the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley. Two of the Hogwarts' trolls opened the pair of giant doors for them so that they could get out. When they're out of the Great Hall, they went up a marble staircase. The first years were looking amazingly in the paintings; they were actually moving and even talking to them or their neighbors. 

Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed staircases; yawning and dragging there feet and the first years were wondering how much farther they had to walk. 

"Does any one of you knew where Trevor is? He's my pet frog," asked a round faced boy who is called Neville. (He introduced himself to Helga, Arnold and Harry when they're eating.)

Suddenly, a bundle of Sticky Ants and Jelly Slugs (A wizard candy) were floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them, they started to dance. 

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves – show yourself."

A rude sound like a fart answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Percy said in a warning tone.

There was a loud pop and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in midair. 

"Ooooooh!" he said with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He threw a Sticky Ant on top of Neville's head. 

"Go away Peeves or the Baron'll hear about this!" barked Percy. 

Peeves stuck out his tongue and with another pop, he vanished. All of the candies fell on the students' head. 

Then, Helga screamed. A huge frog was in her head. 

"Trevor!" Neville cried. He went to Helga.

Helga cleared her throat irritably and said, "Is this your stinking frog, pig-face?" 

Neville nodded slowly.

"So what're you waiting for? Get this - this _thing _out of my head, butt head!" roared Helga.

Neville took the frog out of Helga's head and apologized.

"Who's the Bloody Baron, Percy?" Arnold asked the prefect as they started to walk again. 

"Slytherin ghost. He's the only one who can control Peeves and he doesn't talk much. The Ravenclaw ghost is the Grey Lady and the Hufflepuff ghost is the Fat Friar," Percy said all of this fast. 

"Do Gryffindor house has a ghost too?" Arnold asked.

"Of course we do. He is called Headless Nick. He can't come tonight. He's in a Headless Hunt," Percy chuckled.

Arnold nodded, understanding. 

"Oops. Here we go," Percy said, showing the first years a painting with a fat lady dressed in a pink dress. 

The lady in the picture smiled at the first years and said, "I am called the Fat Lady. Nice to meet you all. Oh well…password please?" 

"Nimbus Two Thousand," Percy said impatiently. 

The portrait swung open and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. 

Percy directed the girls through one door for their dormitory and the boys to another. 

Arnold opened the 1st year boys' dormitory and they saw 5 red four-posters. Their trunks were already in the end of their beds. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell onto their comfortable beds. 

"I'm full," Harry muttered.

"Yeah, me too. 'Night, Harry," Arnold said sleepily. 

"'Night."

Harry closed his eyes and started to have a strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him. Actually, there were two voices: one from a man and the other from a girl. They were telling him that he should be in their Master's throne. 

"No!" Harry heard himself saying.

"That is your destiny…. Harry… your destiny…" said the girl.

"No! I wouldn't go to your Master's throne! What if your Master is Voldemort, huh? What if he is?" Harry yelled.

"That is your destiny," the girl repeated. 

"Get out of my head!"

Suddenly, Harry felt his scar hurting. It's like someone is chopping his head. He screamed in pain and agony. His scream became even louder as the turban became heavier than usual. Then he saw flashes of green light and the dream ended. 

Harry opened his eyes, panting, shaking and has lots of sweat in his body. He rolled over and went to sleep again. 

=====

The next day…

=====

Harry opened his eyes. He looked up at the clock. 'It's 7:30, I need to wake Arnold. The others might be at the common room now,' Harry thought.

He had forgotten all about his painful dream last night. 

He opened the hangings of Arnold's bed and shook him.

Arnold groaned and muttered, "I'm up, Harry. Give my clothes to me."

"Arnold! It's seven-thirty! We need to go down for breakfast! Come on!" Harry yelled. 

Arnold sat up quickly, his eyes wide. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I thought I was at the Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "We better change our clothes now."

=====

At the common room…

=====

"There! I see him!" 

"Where?"

"The boy with glasses!"

"Where?!"

"Beside the boy with a weird shaped head!"

"Oh! There he is!"

Whispers flooded the common room as Harry and Arnold looked for Helga.

"Maybe she's already at the Great Hall," Arnold said giving up on finding his friend. 

"Yeah…" Harry agreed.

They left the common room and started to walk on crowded corridors. They started to climb moving stairs too.

"Do you remember the way towards the Great Hall?" Harry asked Arnold, panting. 

"Yes. Let's turn right. I remembered this painting," Arnold replied. 

At last, they were at the beautiful Great Hall now. They waved at Helga at the Gryffindor table. 

"Arnold! Harry! Come here!" Helga called.

Arnold and Harry sat on the seats where Helga had saved for them. 

"We've been looking for you!" Arnold said, buttering his pancakes. 

"Well…my room mate said that in Hogwarts, there are pancakes that doesn't have strawberries. I'm sick of Bob's pancakes; he kept putting strawberries. And I've been so excited to eat the pancakes my mum used to cook," Helga said, trying to be cheerful.

Arnold felt sorry for Helga. Her mum, Miriam, died by cancer when Helga is 10 years old. 

"Er…let's talk about another subject," Arnold said, in an apologizing tone. "What will be our first class for today, Harry?" 

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Harry said, "I wonder what Professor Snape is like."

"Professor Snape?" asked one of the Weasley twin, "He's a nightmare. Make sure you don't sneeze or cough while he's discussing. Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Fred."

"Yeah. He kept taking points from other houses," chimed the other twin, "But to his own house – nah! He favors the Slytherins. Beware Harry. I saw him glare at you last night. And I am George."

"Glare? He glares at everyone he sees," said a boy with dark skin. "Except for the Slytherins of course. By the way, I'm Lee Jordan."

"I mean, glare, glare. 'Glare, glare' means double glare while 'glare' means glare. Do you understand?" George asked. 

Helga, Arnold and Harry didn't answered. Their jaws were hanging open that it could reach the floor. 

"He glare, glared at me?" Harry asked, shaking. "I don't think I want to be at his classroom."

"Not classroom, Harry. Dungeon," Lee corrected him. 

=====

At Professor Snape's dungeon…

=====

Arnold and the other 1st year Gryffindors were all shaking with a mixture of fear and cold. When all of them entered Professor Snape's classroom/dungeon, they saw all of the Slytherins in their seats already. 

"Take your seats. Now!" Professor Snape ordered the Gryffindors. 

Arnold, Helga and Harry took a sit together at the back of the classroom. In the side of their desks were the cauldrons they brought from Diagon Alley.

"Today, I'm going to be teaching about a shrinking potion. A Scottish man named Duncan MacDermid invented it at the late 1840s…"

The lesson continued then Snape started to write the ingredients on the board. He also explained how to brew the potion.

"Now for your pairs," Snape said.

Harry's partner was Neville Longbottom. Arnold's was Dean Thomas; a Gryffindor and Helga's partner is Ron Weasley. 

They started to make the potion. 

"How's your potion doing Neville?" Harry asked while cutting some of his daisy roots and throwing it to his cauldron. 

Neville didn't have time to answer. His elbows touched the hot, boiling cauldron. The potion fell down at the floor and almost everybody's feet and cauldrons shrank.

"Longbottom! Idiot boy! That's a shrinking potion!" roared Snape, "And that means 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention! And as for you Potter—"

Harry swallowed.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for not warning Longbottom," Snape sneered, double glaring at the Potter boy.

This isn't fair.

Snape said a spell and his dungeon floor cleared up. He said another spell and all their feet and cauldron went to medium size. 

"You'll have to wait for 3 hours before the potion wears off. And fame isn't anything, Potter – you have to remember that."

Every one was silent. They watched the Professor glare at them and said, "I'm going to Madam Pomfrey for wheelchairs so that you could go for your next classes." And with one last glare at everyone and a double glare at Potter, he left the room, his robes bellowing behind his back. 

"Nice going, Longbottom. Now we're going to be in a wheelchair," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"I don't agree with you, Draco," said Ronald Weasley, "I blame Potter for everything."

Harry was going red. "Look blondie and weasel. I'm not here to be blamed for everything. And I'm not even here to show my fame to people. I'm just here to be trained and be a great wizard. I would even try and fight Voldemort," Harry was shocked by his bravery.

"You-you said the Name," stuttered Malfoy. 

"Yes. I don't care what his stinking name is. He murdered my parents and I live all my life with horrible muggles and slept in a cupboard under the stairs. And I want to be trained to fight the stupid, bloody murderer with the stinking, name Voldemort. I blame him for everything. I don't like to be famous but I like my family back. Oh – and do you blame me for everything, weasel? How should I know that Neville would touch the cauldron, huh? Just because I'm famous, doesn't mean I'm psychic," Harry hissed, steam coming out of his ears. "And why do you blame me, weasel? Does the Boy-Who-Lived knows everything? Yes, I'm famous but I didn't even know anything about the wizard world yet."

Suddenly, the dungeon door opened. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey came in and were levitating eleven wheelchairs. 

=====

When they're out the dungeon…

=====

"That was cool, man!" Helga said, rolling her wheelchair. 

"Yeah! I mean, do you see everyone's face especially Malfoy's when you said Voldemort's name?" Arnold laughed with Helga and Harry.

"More like Voldem-rot!" Harry said. All of them laughed a laugh that Hogwarts had never heard. It was so loud. All of the other Gryffindors laughed with them, forgetting that the muggle-borns said the Dark Lord's name. 

"Harry? Thanks," Neville said shyly.

"It's okay, Neville. It's really cool to be in a wheelchair," Harry winked.

Neville went scarlet. 

**Brief Author's Notes: I'm going to skip the part for their second class for the day. BTW, their second class is double Transfiguration**

=====

Dinner at the Great Hall…

=====

"Boy, I wish Professor McGonagall favored us too. I mean, Snape favored the Slytherins," Helga complained.

"Well…at least there's a reason why Professor McGonagall took points from her own house. You turned your table into a handbag!" Arnold said, giggling madly with Harry. 

Helga scowled. "You turned your tables into muffins!" 

Arnold and Harry continued to laugh. "But she didn't take points from our house! Muffins are closest to cupcakes!"

They continued to insult each other and laugh hysterically. 

The Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat loudly, which caused everyone to get his attention. 

"I would like to remind you," the Headmaster began, "that the corridor at the third floor is out of bounds. That's all for now. Off you trot!"

Harry had something in mind. 'Why is the third floor corridor forbidden? I'm sure it has something to do with vault seven hundred and thirteen.'

"Helga, Arnold, I need to tell you something important in the common room later," Harry said urgently.

Helga and Arnold glanced at each other and shrugged at the same time.

=====

At the Gryffindor common room…

=====

"What're you going to tell us, Harry?" Arnold asked.

"Okay. It's like this. Remember vault seven-hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked seriously.

"What about it?" Arnold wanted to know. 

"What if the third floor corridor has something to do with it?" Harry said.

"Aw, this is such a load of dung!" Helga said, furrowing her brow. 

"Helga, Harry is right. We need to look what's in the corridor…at Monday, midnight."

Helga moaned and said, "All right. Remember that we are rule breaking. If the old git sees us, we can be expelled from this beautiful place."

"Well…I hope Filch doesn't sees us," Arnold said thoughtfully.

"And the irritating poltergeist," Harry added.

The three of them stared at each other, thinking.
    
    *******************************************************************************************

****

Author's Notes: 

**Why I put Headless Nick:** I made it like that because I want to be original since I copied a lot from the original book. **Why Harry overreacted at Potions class:** He's trying to scare the Slytherins with the Dark Lord's name and tried to save Neville. ****

Chapter 7: The Funniest Night Ever

Look for it in a few days!

Please review! Thanks!

Frindle!

-=Clanara=-


End file.
